


Carla, Activate Joe Mode

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: A.I. Vibrator, Accidental Voyeurism, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Sex Toys, Vibrators, accidental sex toy creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Cherry’s never thought much of having Carla in the room with them when they’re dick-deep in one another. After all, at the end of the day she’s just another piece of technology. A very advanced piece of artificial intelligence, but still technology nonetheless.It was a complete accident. Cherry didn’t mean for this to happen, but Carla has a mind of her own, and the AI just wants to do what she can to help Cherry, so…
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	Carla, Activate Joe Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Joe Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991375) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 



> SharkGirl was debating whether to write Joe Mode from Joe or Cherry's perspective, and asked me if I'd like to write Cherry's POV! I just couldn't resist this idea. Definitely meant to be read together with her "Joe Mode" fic, this is (in part) a prequel to it and overlaps halfway through to show you Cherry's side of some of the scenes in her fic. ;) Thank you to Foxy for looking this over for me!

Every time Cherry and Joe go on vacation together, they inevitably end up christening every possible surface of their shared hotel room. They don’t talk about it, they don’t have a set definition for what they are to each other, but they have this elusive...thing when they’re alone in another country that Cherry misses when they’re home in Japan.

Cherry’s never thought much of having Carla in the room with them when they’re dick-deep in one another. After all, at the end of the day she’s just another piece of technology. A very _advanced_ piece of _artificial intelligence_ , but still technology nonetheless.

It was a complete accident. Cherry didn’t mean for this to happen, but Carla has a mind of her own, and the AI just wants to do what she can to help Cherry, so… 

He gasps, toes clenching against the bed sheets as he pumps one hand along his shaft, the other pressing the toy into his hole again and again, twisting it just so, and—

“Ooh, Joe, I’m so close, I’m—”

“Yes, Kaoru?”

He shutters to a stop, reflexes causing him to fling the toy down as he twists to wrap the blankets around his sweat-streaked, _very_ naked body.

“K-Kojiro?” he asks hesitantly, casting his gaze around the room. Joe had a key to his apartment, true, but he always told him when he was coming over.

Nothing. Did he just imagine it? Cherry’s breathing slows, the rapidly fluttering heartbeat slowing as he realizes that no, Joe most definitely is _not_ suddenly in his apartment watching him get off to thoughts of him, which means…

“Carla, was that you?”

Carla lights up in her charging port in the corner of the room.

“Yes, master.”

He curses and peels the blankets away from his body.

“Do you...have more recordings? O-of Joe, or…?” he lets the question trail off.

Joe’s deep voice emits once more from Carla’s comms.

“Do you want to keep going?”

Cherry bites his lip. He remembers that, a vague prickling in the back of his mind. They were in...Tuscany, he thinks? Many long days and nights wrapped in nothing but their blankets, sometimes not even those. Joe had said exactly that to him when he was a keening mess, squirming under him and over-sensitized.

“Carla, do you record audio around me?”

The voice that responds is Carla’s, thankfully. “Yes, master.”

He bites his lip, playing at the spot where he once sported a piercing.

“Okay, I can...I can do this.”

Cherry retrieves his dildo from where it had rolled on the bed, picking a loose pink hair from the tip. Steeling himself, he says tentatively, “Carla, playback Joe audio clips?” He’s never programmed Carla for this, but then he didn’t exactly ask her to play Joe's voice for him, and he had been so close…

“Yes, master,” she says, and then shifts once more to Joe's voice. “You’re so pretty, Kaoru, spread out on my cock like this.”

Cherry gasps, resuming his previous position before he had been interrupted. 

“Fuck, you’re close aren’t you?” 

Now that he knows what it is, he can hear the slight tinny quality to the audio that he’d missed before. It isn’t the same, nothing is the same as the real thing, but if he closes his eyes, he can picture that last night in Tuscany. He’s just about to tip over the edge, his fingers slipping on the base of the dildo as he speeds up, when Carla plays another file.

“Come for me, Kaoru. Let me hear you.”

It takes him over the edge and he cries out, back arching as stripes of come spatter the bedsheets and pool on his stomach. Cherry pants, sliding the dildo slowly from his hole and wincing as the ridges rub against his overly-sensitized skin.

His mind is whirring. He definitely couldn’t let this side of Carla see the outside world, which meant he was going to need to get to work on her programming. What if he could create a setting, get her to generate speech, rather than repeat what she heard? He had never considered using his AI as a sex toy, but now that he’s had a taste, Cherry can’t stop thinking of the possibilities.

There are a couple of false starts at the beginning, but he buries the commands deep into Carla’s coding. He sets her lights to change from purple to the green of Joe’s hair—so he’s sentimental, no one is near to see—and sets her command to “Joe Mode Activate!” The vibrator is trickier to code, but after a few embarrassing false starts, he works out the kinks.

Cherry may not be able to get his fill of Joe, but a self-thrusting vibrator and Joe’s voice from Carla egging him on certainly helps take the edge off. After a few weeks, Carla’s AI has shifted from recordings, evolving to utter absolute filth in Joe’s voice that has him keening over the edge again and again.

* * *

They’re at the ‘S’ for another beef. There’s honestly no particular reason this night, beyond the fact that here they get to wind down from their day. They play up the rivalry for their fanbases, Cherry’s eyes honed in on Joe as he boasts about his “secret” life to the women fawning over his muscles. He tsks to himself. Really, are these ladies _that_ desperate? One snakes her hand around Joe’s bicep and Cherry can practically see her salivating. 

Cherry strides over, eyes glittering with jealousy (not that he would ever admit to being jealous—Joe can flirt with whomever he wants) and thankful that his mask hides his scowl.

“I’m afraid you girls would be disappointed. Joe is an idiot monkey both in and outside the S.”

“Ooh, does Lord Cherry know Joe in real life?”

He bites back a curse—he’s always telling Joe to keep their private life private, and yet here he is revealing that they know each other outside of the S.

“N-no, only by way of rumors.” Cherry quirks a glance at Joe, who has raised his eyebrow and can barely hide his smile. “Based on what I’ve heard, there is no real change.”

Joe crosses his arms defensively, but Cherry can see him flexing as he does so. Showing off to whom? The ladies? Cherry? It is impossible to tell.

“That just shows what you know,” Joe teases back. It’s low, the timbre almost how he is when they’re alone, and it sends a shiver up Cherry’s spine. “At night, I don my jacket and turn into a completely different person!”

The ladies are eating this up. “Ooh, you’re like a superhero!” one of them squeals, and it takes everything in Cherry’s resolve to keep from snorting.

“Exactly,” Joe says. “It’s like, ‘Joe Mode, Activate!” 

He strikes a dramatic pose, but those three words trigger an immediate response in Cherry’s world, his vision narrowing to a pinpoint to Carla at his side. Her normally-purple light turns that cursed green he had programmed.

“Joe Mode activated,” the AI betrays him.

Cherry’s eyes widen in panic and he stutters out the order, “Cancel command, Carla.”

In a moment that stretches for far too long in Cherry’s mind, the AI is silent, before she says, “Okay, master,” powering down to her usual purple coloring.

Joe looks from Cherry down to the board in his hands and back again. “Cherry, what was th—”

“Are we going to keep talking or are we going to skate a beef?” Cherry asks quickly. He doesn’t want to have this conversation, not here, not ever. He drops Carla to the ground and hops on, making loops around Joe and his adoring fans.

* * *

Cherry thought it had been forgotten in the moment, that Joe hadn’t remembered those three little words that activated Carla’s secret settings. He’d gotten complacent, and left Carla charging in the restaurant while he washed his hands. Returning to the main room, Cherry’s heart leaps in his chest. Carla’s turned that tell-tale green that meant that ‘Joe Mode’ had been activated.

“Carla, deactivate!” he shouts hurriedly, a blush rising high on his cheeks. How much did Joe hear from Carla? Does he know what Joe Mode is? Cherry’s thoughts are churning in his mind, panic making his breath come short. “How much did you hear?”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Kaoru. I find your little ‘Joe Mode’ flattering.” 

He’s laughing, why is Joe laughing? This has to be the most embarrassing thing to be caught having done, and yet… Cherry realizes his mouth has been open like a carp and shuts it, biting his lip. 

“How much did you he—”

Joe interrupts him, looking back down at the skateboard with amusement. “So do you have everyone’s voices programmed into Carla? Do you practice racing against all of us, or…”

Cherry blinks. Oh Joe doesn’t realize what it was, he thinks that—Cherry snaps back into focus. His secret is safe. His heart is still pounding a mile a minute, but Joe doesn’t know or suspect a thing.

“Yes, that’s right,” Cherry says, picking up his wine glass from where he had abandoned it earlier. “Carla collects voice samples for me, in case I need them in the...future.” He takes a sip of the Chardonnay to settle his nerves and glances up to look Joe in the face.

“For what?” Joe laughs. “Prank calls?”

Cherry sighs, sitting harder than he meant to in his usual seat at Joe’s countertop. “Yes, Kojiro. For prank calls.” He takes a long sip of his wine, settling his nerves from the scare and hoping against hope that Joe doesn’t notice the slight tremor in his hand on the stem.

* * *

Cherry is hyped up after a long day of dealing with idiots. His nerves are raw, and all he wants to do is lie down and relax. He glances at the nightstand, thinking rapidly. 

“Carla, how long until I need to meet Joe at the restaurant?” Cherry asks absentmindedly, already padding over to the nightstand and pulling open the drawer.

“You have 15 minutes and 20 seconds until you need to leave to reach Sia la luce on time.” 

Okay, he still has time before he needs to leave to meet Joe, and he could use the stress relief an orgasm would give him.

“Carla, activate Joe Mode,” he commands, shrugging off his clothes in a hurry without bothering to fold them. 

“Activating Joe Mode,” says Joe’s deeper voice from the AI’s speakers. “How fast would you like to go, Kaoru?”

Cherry settles on the bed, pouring a liberal amount of lube onto the tip of the vibrator. He’s already half-hard and aching at the thought of Joe’s voice crooning in his ear as the vibrator thrusts into him. He bites at the scar left behind from his old lip ring. 

“Level three mode G please, Carla,” Cherry says. “Starting in one minute.” 

“Very well, Kaoru,” Joe’s voice says, making him shudder. 

Cherry eases the vibrator inside with little need for adjustment after long weeks of experimenting with Carla’s newest features. He trails his fingers along his thighs, feather light as he waits for the vibrator to activate. He doesn’t have to wait long, as it hums into life, making his hips jerk into the air at the sudden sensation. Cherry bites back a cry as the vibrator slowly thrusts in and out of him on its own, the vibrations coming in waves crashing against his prostate. 

He wraps a lube-slicked hand around his erection, letting the pressure build as Joe’s hypnotic voice whispers filthy things in his ear. It isn’t really Joe, he knows that, but the thought is enough to spur on his movements. 

Cherry gets frustrated at the position and flips onto his knees to press his face into the pillows, his ass and the pulsating vibrator in the air. He holds onto the base of the vibrator to keep it in place, aiding the thrusts along when they aren’t quite hard enough.

Cherry loses track of time, blissed out on the sensation of the vibrator thrusting in and out, in and out, bringing him so close and then backing off again. He is so overwhelmed by the sound of Joe’s voice coming from Carla that he misses the click of a key turning in the front door, misses everything until—

"Kaoru, you’re close." 

Cherry nods. Carla has been getting more accurate in her recordings. Tears form at the corners of his eyes as the vibrator sends sparks down his legs. He twitches and clenches against its weight inside him.

“Want me to help?”


End file.
